Corazón de acero
by Carol Kurosaki x3
Summary: Siete años antes de la catástrofe de los dragones, Gajeel muestra su valentía en la batalla contra Rogue. Levy, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, desea que salga vivo como sea de allí. GaLe con un ligero toque de Gruvia.


Hace mucho que la luz del sol me dejó de iluminar. Este aire no debe ser respirable. Pocos edificios quedan en pie. Se oyen explosiones a mi alrededor. Estoy sola. Aquí sólo quedan los restos de una pequeña casa, una cama, el escritorio y unos pocos libros. Todos… todos… han muerto. Él ha muerto. No tengo a nadie. Necesito ver a alguien, a quien sea. Les he perdido. Si no viene nadie pronto… creo que me volveré loca. Sólo me queda una cosa que mantenga mi cordura. Ese pequeño corazón de metal, que sólo él sabía de su existencia. Antes de que me consuma la soledad, escribiré. Escribiré, para que nadie olvide a aquel gremio que una vez fue grande. Nosotros, el alegre y cálido gremio de Fairy Tail, habíamos sido los mejores. Hubo un tiempo en el que todos nos aclamaban, todos querían ser como Fairy Tail. Pero llegó ese 7 de julio. Y perdimos ante el destino.

7 años antes…

¡Llegaba tarde! ¿Por qué me quedaría leyendo hasta la madrugada? Justo aquel día, la batalla que más me importaba…

Con mi pelo azulado a medio peinar, la diadema naranja mal puesta y el primer vestido que había encontrado, llegué a las puertas del inmenso estadio y me paré en seco ante ellas. Se podían oír las voces de miles de personas aclamando a sus gremios favoritos. El cielo estaba iluminado por los colores y luces de los fuegos artificiales, y por las Lachrymas que proyectaban cada rincón de la arena en la que los magos iban a combatir.

Busqué al maestro con la mirada. Todo el gremio estaba ya en las gradas, gritando eufóricamente, animando a Fairy Tail. Makarov estaba sentado en la primera fila del palco, delante de Jet y Droy.

-¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! –Le grité desde abajo- ¿Dónde están los participantes del gremio? ¡Necesito saberlo!

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, hola, Levy-chan! ¿Qué tal todo?

-¡No hay tiempo para eso! Por favor, maestro, dígamelo. ¿Dónde están los participantes? Tengo… tengo que darle una cosa a alguien…

-Ah, pues por la misma puerta por la que has entrado, justo en el lado contrario, hay una puerta que a su vez se divide en varios pasillos. Los de Fairy Tail están en el último. ¡Pero date prisa!

Le di las gracias y rápidamente busqué esa puerta. Daba paso a un lugar oscuro con siete pasillos. Entré al séptimo. No era muy largo, así que enseguida alcancé el final. Había una puerta entreabierta, por la que entraba una rendija de luz. Los gritos de ánimo de todo el país se oían a través de ella. Y, detrás de la puerta, estaban ellos. Laxus, Gray, Juvia, Erza y… Gajeel… Miraban a la puerta, listos para salir y ser aclamados por el público. Jadeando por lo rápido que había corrido, le llamé una sola vez:

-G-gajeel…

Él giró la cabeza.

-¿Levy? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Yo… ¿Puedes venir… aunque sea un minuto…?

-¿A dónde? Vamos a salir, de un momento a otro.

-¡Por favor, ven! Sólo… sólo tardaré un momento…

-En fin… volveré en seguida…-dijo, mirando a los componentes del grupo.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, caminó rápido hasta el otro extremo del pasillo, y se apoyó en la pared.

-A ver, enana, ¿qué te pasa?

-Yo… tenía que desearte… buena suerte, Gajeel. Quiero darte algo.

-Ah, gracias. ¿El qué?

Rebusqué en los bolsillos de mi vestido naranja. ¡No! ¡No estaba! ¿Y si realmente me lo había olvidado? Me movía inquieta buscando eso por todas partes, hasta que Gajeel me puso la mano en el hombro. Mi cuerpo se detuvo, intimidado, y se oyó un golpe metálico. Había caído al suelo. Él se agachó para ver lo que era y, con el ceño fruncido, sonrió.

-Vaya, vaya… Así que un corazón, eh? Esto es… acero.

-¡S-sí! B-bueno, por si… por si te quedas sin fuerzas… siempre te lo puedes… comer…

-Geehee~ Ya veo.- me revolvió el pelo como siempre hacía-. Gracias, canija.

Jamás le había enseñado ese corazón a nadie. Siempre lo llevaba cerca de mí, guardado en los bolsillos o en alguna mochila. Ni siquiera Jet, Droy y Lu-chan sabían de su existencia. Y ahora… estaba en manos de Gajeel.

-Por favor, Gajeel, prométeme una cosa. Sal de ese estadio con vida. ¡A mí me da igual si pierdes o ganas! Lo que me importa es… que no te pase nada. ¡Incluso si tienes que rendirte! Por favor…- le miré suplicante.

-Perder no está entre mis planes, pequeña.- Dicho esto, se agachó y me dio un beso en la frente. Mi cara se enrojeció completamente mientras le veía avanzar hacia la puerta. Hizo un gesto con la mano y después desapareció por el oscuro pasillo.

Con el estómago encogido por lo que pudiera pasarle, volví corriendo a las gradas. Ya estaban fuera los miembros de Lamia Scale y Mermaid Heel. Busqué un sitio apresuradamente entre Cana y Jet. En el borde de la grada estaban apoyados los tres exceeds del gremio y Mavis, la primera maestra. Reedus ya estaba haciendo un boceto para inmortalizar la entrada triunfal del gremio en uno de sus cuadros. Elfman les recordaba a todos que eran hombres, mientras Evergreen le daba capones para que no gritase tanto. Asuka, con su dulce voz, gritaba desde los hombros de su padre, Alzack, el nombre del gremio. Faltaba mucha gente: Mirajane, Natsu, Wendy… ¿Dónde habrían ido? Cana, con una lata de cerveza de la que repartían por el público, me miró extrañada:

-¿Te pasa algo, Levy-chan? Te veo… preocupada.

-¿A-a mí? ¡Qué va! –disimulé como pude-. ¡Vamos, vamos, Fairy Tail! ¡Ánimo chicos! ¡Fríelos, Laxus! ¡Venga, Erza, demuéstrales lo que vales! ¡Juvia, déjalos empapados! ¡Gray, que no quede ni uno sin congelar!

La maga de cartas me miró arqueando una ceja y soltó una risita. ¿Y si se me había notado?

-Claro, lo que tú digas… -tomó un trago de su cerveza.- Yo sólo creo lo que veo.

-¡P-pues… pues parece que la birra te afecta al cerebro, es una tontería lo que acabas de decir!

En aquel momento, Happy revoloteaba sobre las gradas del gremio. Al escuchar nuestra conversación, siseó:

-¡Gajeel y Levy se gusssssssssstan~!

Fingí que no había escuchado al exceed azul. Me daba vergüenza admitirlo, no podía dejar que el gremio conociese mi mayor debilidad.

Por fin, Fairy Tail hizo aparición. En los pocos días que habíamos mostrado nuestro valor, parecía que el olvidado gremio se había ganado el respeto del país. Ya no éramos los únicos que vitoreaban a las hadas mientras el resto se reía por lo bajo. A esas alturas de la competición, se escuchaba cómo la mayoría de asistentes gritaba con euforia palabras de ánimo hacia nosotros. Tras oírse al árbitro, aquel simpático ser con aspecto de calabaza, el público quedó en silencio. Explicó las reglas. Dio la voz de salida. Todos los integrantes de los gremios que quedaban participando salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones. Pero Fairy Tail no. Gajeel, Erza, Laxus, Gray y Juvia se quedaron serios y rectos ante el asombro de todos. Inmediatamente, el público les gritó que salieran ya, pero por mucho que voceasen les seguía dando igual. De repente, Mavis, que había pasado todo ese tiempo en silencio, se levantó. Su dulce y clara voz se escuchó por encima de todas:

-¡Adelante!

Y corrieron. Cada uno hacia una meta diferente. Pero todos con el mismo fin: conseguir la victoria de ese gremio que les quería como si de una familia se tratase.


End file.
